


All You Have to Do is Ask

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus asks a favour of Scorpius. Scorpius answers with a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have to Do is Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

All You Have to Do is Ask

I remember our first day at Hogwarts. The first time I ever met you. It was on the train.

I was a nobody; less than a nobody. I was grandson of a Death Eater, possibly son as well. I was to be scorned; to be ostracized. Who could blame them? I would have done the same.

You were the son of the hero, the saviour, the human made God. Everyone wanted to be your friend. Who could blame them? I wanted the same.

As we waited for the train, you were being teased by your big brother. I used to think I’d like a brother or sister, so I would not be so alone. After watching you and James over the years, I’m not so sure anymore.

I found a car by myself. No one wanted to share with ‘that Malfoy kid’. Wizards sure take a long time to forgive. That saying “Sins of the father are visited upon the child” was never truer than in the wizard world. But I digress.

You came storming in, slammed the door, and threw your stuff on the seat across from me. Then you threw yourself on the seat next to your mess. Which incidentally had gone everywhere and you actually had to sit on part of it.

We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes each waiting for the other to say or do something. What exactly, I’m still not sure.

Finally you smiled. What a nice smile you had; warm and friendly like the sun peeking out between two clouds on a mostly cloudy day. “You’re that Malfoy kid, aren’t you?”

I cringed; even you were calling me ‘that Malfoy kid’. I felt it was time to take control of my destiny. To become who I was, not just a product of my genealogy, not just ‘that Malfoy kid’.

“Hello, my name is Scorpius Malfoy. I’m so very glad to meet you. May I have the pleasure of knowing who I’m speaking with?” Of course I knew who you were. Everyone did.

Your eyebrows lifted, and then you grinned. The sun got a bit brighter then, and the sky turned partly sunny. “Likewise I’m sure; Albus Severus Potter at your service.”

You leaned towards me to shake my hand. The train gave a lurch and you fell forward. Your glasses slipped down the bridge of your nose. I reached out and pushed them up with my finger, just as you put your hands down to stop yourself from falling.

You smiled your thanks at me. The temperature of the compartment increased with the warmth of that smile.

The trolley stopped outside our door. You offered to buy for both of us. I told you I had plenty of money. You said it didn’t matter; you wanted to treat your new mate.

Later your brother stopped by to tell you; you should not hang around with ex death-eater progeny, and probable Slytherin scum like me. He said he was sorry for teasing and please come sit with the Gryffindors.

You told him to fuck off. You told him if your new best mate was bound for Slytherin, you were going to beg the hat to sort you into Slytherin as they obviously had the best quality students.

New best mate? Me? I felt my smile was going to break my face that day, it was so big. Big as the moon, bigger even, big as the sun. Maybe even as big as yours. I’d never been so happy.

I gave myself to you that day. Not my body; that came later. But what made me, me: my heart, my spirit, my soul. I gave it all to you that day. I’ve never regretted that decision.

You ask me if I would be willing to help you in some dastardly deed. You say it may even qualify as a sin, that it may cost me part of my soul.

Albus, I don’t have a soul to lose. I gave it to you all those years ago. For you I’d sin each and every day. All you have to do is ask.

The End


End file.
